Moldings and trims are routinely provided on surfaces, particularly on surfaces in the interior of buildings. The moldings and trims are used as decorative devices and provided on the surfaces as permanent fixtures. However, since differing aesthetic preferences of individuals are as varied as the number of individual personalities, there is a need to design moldings and trims that are replaceable or interchangeable to satisfy the desire of an individual's preference.
While the subject matter of this application was motivated in addressing securement devices for securing molding to a surface and methods of securing molding to a surface, it is in no way so limited. The disclosure is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other aspects and implementations are contemplated.